In the field of protective padding devices, the protection of vehicles which may contact and be damaged by hard, rigid structures has long been a desirable objective. To this end, various types of padding structures have been developed. More particularly, vehicles are often damaged by contact with posts, poles, pillars and other upright structures. The damage typically occurs when opening doors to enter or exit the vehicle, backing out of or driving in to a narrow parking space with surrounding vertical posts or pillars. Attempts at preventing damage include hanging or affixing padding to the side of the vehicle, or attaching padded mats to the upright structure. Positioning the padding on the vehicle is unsatisfactory because the padding itself may scratch, mar or otherwise damage the vehicle, and the device is generally attached after driving, but prior to exiting the vehicle. This is, at a minimum, awkward. If the device is attached during driving, it can adversely impact the functioning of the vehicle. Padding the upright member can be much more effective, and is generally accomplished by attaching sheets of padding to the upright using adhesives, or, in a much more complicated operation, an overlying wrap of thin covering material. While effective for the desired function, these devices are often permanently attached and/or difficult to install and remove, and generally must be fitted to the dimensions of a specific upright member. Additionally, these structures are not securable to the upright member and are therefore subject to being stolen or removed without authorization.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a protective bumper for upright members, such as parking garage posts and pillars.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an easily secured and removable protective bumper.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a protective bumper which can be securely locked in position to prevent slippage and unauthorized removal.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a protective bumper which can be adjusted to accommodate different shapes and sizes of upright members.